


A Sweeter Kiss, A Better Touch

by blushingblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Dom!Kurt, M/M, sub!Blaine, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblainey/pseuds/blushingblainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a bad day, but Kurt always knows how to make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweeter Kiss, A Better Touch

It all starts with a kiss. Really, the absence of one. Kurt’s alarm doesn’t go off when it should, so he ends up waking up ten minutes before he absolutely has to leave if he wants even a chance of getting to work on time. Blaine’s entire morning routine is thrown off from there. Instead of the nice wake up he’s used to (Kurt kissing and cuddling close to him), he’s jolted awake when Kurt curses loudly, several times, before he throws the covers off and jumps (and almost falls) out of bed. Usually, Blaine gets to wake up to his husband cuddling him, and then he gets to cook breakfast while Kurt showers and gets dressed. Blaine likes keeping their routine the same, and he always feels a weird tugging in his stomach when the routine is thrown off so drastically.

 

Blaine slides out of bed and quickly pulls on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and walks to the kitchen. He knows if he doesn’t at least make Kurt a piece of toast, he’ll forget to eat until lunch. He also pours some coffee into a travel mug and fixes it up the way Kurt likes. The coffee is a little cold because they have the coffee machine set to automatically start brewing coffee at 7:50, and it’s already 8:24, but Blaine knows Kurt needs the boost. Kurt comes out of their room then, frantically fixing his hair and pulling his bag strap up. Blaine calls out to him, handing him the piece of toast and coffee mug. Kurt finishes scooping last minutes paperwork into his bag, rushes over to Blaine, takes the toast and mug, calls out “I love you,” and then he’s out the door and off to work.

 

 _But there was no kiss_. Kurt _always_ kisses Blaine before he leaves for work. Even on the rare days like this when he’s running late, he remembers to kiss Blaine. Blaine’s already been thrown off his axis by the change of their morning routine, but the lack of a kiss turns him around 180 degrees. The tugging in his stomach grows, but Blaine tries to shake it off while he gets himself ready for work. A few days of the week, Kurt picks Blaine’s clothes out for him before work, and Blaine had been hoping today would be one of those days. _Just another thing that went wrong._ When he’s showered and dressed, Blaine fixes himself a piece of toast and travel mug and heads off to work. Blaine has a feeling today is not going to be the best day at work, if how his morning went is any indication, but he’s going to grin and bear it because that’s what he does and that’s what he has to do to get through a morning of teaching.

 

Blaine’s premonition is correct. It seems like all the kids got together before class and agreed today was the prefect day to misbehave. Everyone is especially rowdy during circle time, no one listens the first _three_ times Blaine tells them to clean up for snack, and three kids spill juice on themselves at snack time. By the time the last kid is picked up, Blaine is ready to scream, sigh, and sob, all at the same time. He decides to treat himself because of how crazy this day has been, so he goes to one of his favorite bakeries on the way home. But they’re out of his favorite pastry (just croissant, after his disastrous cronut phase), and he burns his tongue on the first sip of his coffee, so the rest of the drink tastes dull.

 

After the way his morning has gone, Blaine figures it’s in his best interest to get home and relax, away from the dangers of the outside world, for the rest of the day. And, he reasons, it’s not unreasonable for him to take a cab instead of the subway. He’s had a bad day, and so much more could go wrong on the subway so, cab it is. Blaine steps on to the curb to hail a cab, and can practically feel the gum smush onto his shoe in slow motion. Blaine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, telling himself he just has to make it home, and then everything will be alright. Thankfully, no insult is added to his growing list of injuries and a cab pulls up right then. It seems like the universe might be trying to make up for Blaine’s crappy morning, because he makes it home without running into any extra New York traffic on the way home.

 

But of course, the universe wasn’t really turning around for him. It was just buttering him up so the next let down would hurt even harder. Blaine kicks off his shoes the minute he’s in the door and takes his right shoe into the kitchen to scrape off as much gum as he can. When only a few traces of the gum remain, Blaine heads to the bathroom for a nice, long soak in the tub, because he deserves it at this point. He deserved it around the end of school, but now is as good a time as any. But when Blaine turns the hot water spigot on, a terrible rattling noise fills the bathroom and nothing comes out of the faucet. Blaine immediately turns the faucet off and groans. Their landlord had said the pipes have needed some work done, and he also said he was going to get on fixing them. A week ago. Blaine does not want (and, he thinks, probably can’t) deal with talking to their landlord right now. He can do it tomorrow, or get Kurt to do it. Whatever happens, Blaine is _not_ going to think about it now.

 

“Just relax,” Blaine tells his reflection in the bathroom mirror. “Like that’s gonna happen,” Blaine scoffs at himself. He then washes the gel out of his hair and walks to their bedroom to change. He pulls on a pair of sweats and goes for a t-shirt when he stops. He turns and heads to Kurt’s dresser and pulls out one of Kurt’s most worn t-shirts. He pulls it over his head and automatically his stress lessens. It’s still lurking there, but it’s not looming over him like it had been. He knows his stress will melt away once Kurt is actually there holding him, not just his t-shirt, but this will do for now. He walks back out to the living room, and then realizes there are _at least_ two hours before Kurt comes home, and that’s if he leaves the earliest he can. Blaine decides the most mindless way he can pass the time is with TV, so he turns on the TV to the latest marathon of home improvement shows, grabs the blanket kept on the back of the couch, and lies down.

-

 

The next thing Blaine’s really aware of is a hand in his hair. He snuffles and scrunches his eyes open and sees Kurt squatting next to the couch.

 

“Hi, sweetie,” Kurt whispers at him, “Did you have a nice nap?” Blaine sits up a little more, looking around him with a confused look. He doesn’t remember thinking about a nap. He doesn’t even remember lying down.

 

“What time is it?” Blaine asks groggily.

 

“Six thirty, baby.” Usually Blaine is up making dinner right now, or he at least is about to get started on it. He loves being able to take that extra stress off Kurt’s shoulders, and he loves being able to provide that constant in their lives. Everything from his day seems to fall down on him at once, and suddenly a few tears trail their way down Blaine’s face. “Oh, baby, no, don’t cry. What’s wrong?” Kurt strokes Blaine’s face and stands up, moving the blanket and picking up Blaine’s legs so he can slide under them and easily pull Blaine into his lap. Blaine automatically nuzzles his face into Kurt’s neck, and Kurt’s hand goes back to Blaine’s hair. “Blaine, baby, really, what happened?”

 

Blaine sniffles a few times and launches into the story of his day. “We woke up late so everything was messed up and I couldn’t make you breakfast and then you didn’t kiss me when you left and you couldn’t pick out my clothes and then the kids were misbehaving today and then I burned my tongue and stepped in gum and then the pipes are messed up and I fell asleep and didn’t make dinner and ~~\--~~ ” Blaine doesn’t get to finish because suddenly his head is being pulled back and Kurt’s lips are attached to his. Kurt’s hands are on his neck and in his hair and Blaine weakly grabs Kurt’s biceps and lets Kurt kiss him. After about half a minute, Kurt pulls back and starts landing small pecks to Blaine’s face. Blaine giggles wetly and can feel himself sinking into Kurt and letting his stress float away.

 

“That’s all you needed, wasn’t it, baby?” Kurt coos at Blaine’s blissed out face. Blaine just smiles back at Kurt and murmurs _yes, sir_ and nuzzles back into Kurt’s neck. Kurt _hmms_ and says, “I love you so much.” Blaine grins into Kurt’s neck and mimics the statement, tacking a _sir_ on the end, letting Kurt know he’s slipping into subspace, the kind where he’s fully functional, he just needs a little bit more guidance and affection than usual. “Do you still want to make dinner for us?” Blaine pulls his head up and nods. “Ok, how about you make us grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, and we can eat it while watching a movie. How does that sound?” Blaine’s eyes light up, and he nods while jumping up from Kurt’s lap. Kurt chuckles at his adorable husband, and follows him into the kitchen so they can talk and he can encourage Blaine.

 

This is what Blaine needs. Hell, this is what Kurt needs. And while they eat their dinner and cuddle up together later that night, sweaty and sated, they both know this is _perfect._


End file.
